A little piece of heaven
by SirGhirahim
Summary: Ragnar dies and goes to Valhalla but he can not enter because he has unfinished business and his soul is sent back to earth until he can find what is keeping him there. Centuries pass and he thinks he's finally found what he's been looking for after seeing a boy who looks a lot like Athelstan. Modern AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Please don't sue me I'm poor.**

Pain all Ragnar could feel was pain, His latest conquest has ended in failure, He was captured and sentence to death. He was thrown down into a snake pit as people watched him being bitten to death. Bite after bite sent venom that burned like fire through his veins, it blurred his vision and he heard ringing in his ears when he eventually he collapsed to the floor. His last thoughts before taking his final breath were of his family and friends that were waiting for him in Valhalla. He also thought of Athelstan poor Athelstan who should have still been at his side. Ragnar thought of all he would regret.

 _'I will never see Bjorn become a better man'_

 _'I will never she Porunn give birth to Bjorn's sons'_

 _'I will never see Ubbe, Hvitserk, Sigurd, Ivar, Magnus or Siggy grow up at all'_

 _'I will never see what will become of my village and my kingdom'_

 _'What of Lagertha, Aslaug and Kwenthrith'_

 _'And Athelstan...I never told him how much I loved him'_

With this final thought Ragnar's breath stopped and his souls journey to Valhalla began.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Please don't sue me I'm poor.**

 **I have not beta mistakes are my own.**

When Ragnar opened his eyes he could see only darkness. He stood up and only was realised he was surrounded by fog and a black sky.

 _'Where am I? This is not Valhalla'_ He thought

"He-Hello can anyone here me?" He shouted

 _'Why am I here? I know I died in that snake pit'_ He started to panic and also most started to run in any direction hoping to find someone when a dark figure appeared before him.

"Ragnar Lothbrok" The figure said and stepped towards him

Ragnar knew that face, He had grown up with pictures of his face everywhere and grew up to worship him. It was Odin.

"Lord Odin" Ragnar was Thankful he did not stutter when he spoke

"Where am I? Why Am I not dining in you halls with my fallen friends, family and you other warriors? Have I displeased you? Have I-" He had more questions to ask Lord Odin but he was silenced when Odin gripped his shoulder

"Ragnar Lothbrok you have not displeased me you are more than worthy to enter my halls, It is you who sees yourself unworthy to enter. You are in a place where people like you come to finish their life"

"Finish my life? But I am dead my life is over. How do I see myself unworthy to be in your halls?" He asked more questions

"Yes you are dead but your soul is still bound to earth and it is there you must remain until your life is complete. You have unfinished business and you must finish it before you can enter my halls" Lord Odin replied

"What must I do?"

"I can't say you must find that out yourself no matter how long it takes. Now Your soul will return to earth but Ragnar be aware nobody will be able to see, hear or feel you and time will past around you as normal" Lord Odin said

Ragnar had so many more questions but before he could ask them he fell. It felt like he was falling forever before he came crashing to the ground. Ragnar was glad he could not feel pain any more as he stood up and looked around. He knew this place, It...it was home he was outside his home. He was happy and thankful that it was all a dream until...

*POOF*

 _'What? How?'_ Someone had just walked through him.

 _'It wasn't a dream'_ He thought sadly

More people began to run past him some he knew other were just young boys, He decided to follow to see what was happening. There was a large crowd gathered outside his kingdom well...he guessed it was no longer his but his sons. People were walking though him left and right he would never get use to this. He walked through the crowd until he was at the front and saw his son Bjorn with a grave look on his face and next to him a box.

"My father Ragnar Lothbrok is dead" He shouted "He died a warrior and tonight we will honour as one" Some of the crowd cheered, others cried and others looked solemn.

He could see his son was holding back tears, That box he was standing next to contained his body his _dead_ body...No, NO! he would not except this. He jumped into front of his son and shouted "BJORN! BJORN! I AM HERE MY SON CAN YOU NOT SEE ME?" Odin's words rang loud in his ears _'be aware nobody will be able to see, hear or feel you and time will past around you as normal'_ Ragnar balled his fist tight as he followed his temporary coffin.

Ragnar had been too many funerals _'too many funerals'_ but he never thought he would see his own. Many people had gathered around the pyre as gifts and offerings were placed by his body along with animal sacrifices. He was sickened when he looked at his corpse the bite wounds from the snakes had blistered and festered, Turning multiply shades of black, purple, blue, green and yellow. Some had even rotted his skin down to the bone. He would always regret looking. When the pyre was about to be lit he feared he would feel his body burn until there was nothing left but ash. But as his corpse burned he felt nothing.

Ragnar could not feel anything anymore pain, hunger, exhaustion it all became unnecessary when you were dead. It had been a week since his death and his was still not use to his current state. He could pass through walls, he was unable to pick up objects, he was unable to smell and taste but the worst part was the people. His family and friends they could not see or hear him. He tried everything he could to get them to sense his presence but all failed, at this rate Ragnar would be driven to madness.

But there were some benefits to being like this he could see what becomes of his family and friends, he could see the raids and how his kingdom flourished and how his former wives went on without him.

But Ragnar knew he had to find his way into Valhalla, but how? Odin had said he had unfinished business, but what? He tried to think of the things he had thought about doing before he died but when he tried to do them now nothing happened. He had so many questions but no answers and now no one to answer them. Even though he was surrounded by a sea of people he was all alone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Please don't sue me I'm poor.**

Ragnar stayed in his home land for many, many years and watched the fate everyone around him. His son Bjorn became a better man that he ever was, he was smart and tactful, he inherited Sweden, his raids on France were successful, he had two sons and he lived out his life in much wealth.

Rollo became a Jarl and later a king in England. Lagertha continued to rule without a husband and became known as the most feared and beautiful shield maiden. His son Ivar made him proud when he built the city of York and became king. His other sons either died young in battle, were executed or lived to old age. He could only watch when he tried to reach out and save anybody dying on the battle field.

He watched as Vikings pillaged and raided other countries, he watched his friends die in battle or of old age, his friends children and their children's children be born grow up and die, he watched the land of Sweden change and grow, he watched and he watched until eventually the end of the Vikings came and then he left.

When the Vikings began dying out Ragnar knew whatever he was looking for not in Sweden so he left for other countries instead. Ragnar found out years ago that he could walk on water and was not affected by the weather so travelling was not a problem.

The years rolled on and he found nothing. He went countries unknown to him, heard languages that were stranger than Latin, saw structures, art and buildings he never thought possible and saw places and people he never knew existed. He occupied his time by taking in the other cultures around him and often thought _'Athelstan would love to see all of this'_ he thought often about his home the people of his past. Others times Ragnar would have a little fun with ghost like abilities he spied on people having sex and listening to scandals in royal families _'He had to do something to keep himself sane'._

And the years continued slowly he watched the world change in remarkable ways men created a way to fly, electricity was made, cars replaced horses, science and modern medicine replaced old herbs, music, television, the internet and video games amazed him. And eventually people remembered Vikings again. He followed a group of archaeologists around for about forty years as they dug up remains of Vikings treasure and gathered information on who the people were.

He always got angry when they got any information wrong he would scream at them trying to tell them the right information but no one could hear him and don't even get him started on the 'furry pants' thing. A lot of people Ragnar knew including himself and his family were recorded in history to be remembered for ever but most people were forgotten.

Thousands of years later and Ragnar was still searching for whatever would set his soul free and after bumping into someone he may have just found it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own thing but the plot. Please don't sue me I'm poor.**

Athelstan was running late for his afternoon shift at the cafe, he had just finished his morning shift at the church and went to get a coffee not realising how late he was. He raced through the streets dodging people left and right until he bumped into someone.

"Sorry" He said as he ran past, not noticing the man's look of shock and confusion.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ragnar was standing in the crowded street, and sulking as person after person walked through him, even after all these years he was still not use to that. He had been standing there for hours and was just...waiting, waiting for something, anything. He sighed _'maybe I should move on'_ he thought and took a step a step forward when suddenly someone bumped into him.

"Sorry" He heard him say

Ragnar was stunned, someone had bumped into him , looked at him and spoke to him. He looked at the person and gapped it...it was Athelstan. But how was it possible Athelstan had died centuries ago, murdered by Floki. Ragnar thought about it, maybe this was it, this was what he was waiting for and he'll be damned if he let this opportunity go. He speed after the boy shouting for him to stop, hoping he would hear him, but the boy was quick. Ragnar was quickly losing sight of him until he went into a cafe. _'Got you'_ he thought.

Ragnar peered into the window and saw the young boy with a note book in his hands taking orders, he got a good look at the boys face, it was Athelstan, his face, his hair and his eyes all looked the same, he looked like the same Athelstan he had met in the church on his first raid to England. The same scared priest that begged him not to kill him, Athelstan his Athelstan, his sweet, smart, kind, gentle and beloved Athelstan.

He was ready, Ragnar was so ready to go into that cafe and...

"Hey! hurry up Cross" someone shouted

 _'Cross? His name is Cross?'_ Ragnar watched as the young boy answered the shout of the person in the kitchen, he picked up two trays and served them. _'He's not Athelstan? But? Why? How? He looks just like him so how could it not be him?"_ Ragnar was so confused, how could someone resemble Athelstan so much and not be him? And the more Ragnar thought about it the more doubtful he got. _'Maybe it's really not him and if it is him would he remember me?'_ Ragnar paced and paced outside the cafe and came to a decision he would wait for the boy to finish, follow him home and then confront him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Please don't sue me I'm poor.**

Ragnar waited across the road from the cafe, he thought about waiting inside but if this person could see him he didn't want others to think he was crazy because they couldn't see him. So he sat and waited until the boy finished working. After six hours the boy finally left the cafe and Ragnar followed until the boy entered his apartment.

Ragnar was pacing outside the door mentally preparing himself, he rubbed his forehead and took deep breaths. How was he suppose to do this? Just walk through the door and introduce himself? Oh yeah right like that was going to go down well, he could see it now. He'd walk in, find the boy, smile nicely and say "Hi I'm Ragnar, I'm a Viking that's been dead for centuries and you look like a monk I kidnapped from England and turned into my slave but then befriend and was then murder by my other best friend, do you want to hang out?" of course that was not going to work the poor boy would probably faint. So how _was_ he suppose to do this? After about an hour Ragnar plucked up the courage to enter the apartment and put his plan into action. It was simple he would find the boy and try not to freak him out and then calmly explain himself and then prove it by walking through some solid objects. Silently and cautiously he walked through the door and looked for the boy until he heard running water coming from the bathroom.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

When Athelstan got home he was exhausted. He threw his bag on the floor and collapsed on the sofa. Kicking off his shoes he closed his eyes and took a short nap. Forty-five minutes later he opened his eyes and groaned in annoyance. He wished he could sleep more but he had things to do, first things first was a shower.

He went into his bathroom and turned on the water to the right temperature, he stripped off his clothing and got in. He hissed when his cool skin met with the hot water but soon relaxed. He washed his hair and then his body and finally decided to enjoy to hot water.

After a few minutes a cold shiver went up Athelstan's spine he felt like he was being watched but he lived alone, he ignored the feeling until he felt very uneasy. He turned around and gaped as he saw a man standing in his bathroom door way.

The man was tall, muscular, had blonde hair which he wore in a strange way, he was wearing ridiculous clothing and had very blue eyes. He was the stranger he bumped into earlier. How did he get into his apartment? Why was he here? Was he still angry about earlier? Was he here to rob him? Athelstan couldn't ask any of these questions all he could do was scream.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

When Ragnar heard the water running he followed the sound until he came to the bathroom door which was left open and took a quick peek. He saw the boy was in the shower washing his body. He quickly looked away again and remembered Athelstan from the past. He was always self conscious and shy about his body which was not surprising when you compared the monk to Vikings. Ragnar remembered how he tried to spy on Athelstan when he was bathing just so he could catch a glimpse of his smooth, pale skin.

Ragnar swallowed hard he knew it wasn't right to spy but he couldn't resist. He looked around the corner again and got an eye full of the boys perky arse. He felt his cheeks heat up something he had not felt for since he had died, this boy...this boy was special. He stepped into the bathroom and wanted nothing more than to reach out and touch him. Touch? Ragnar paused for a moment he hadn't touched or been touched by anybody in so long he had forgotten how it felt. So lost in his thoughts Ragnar didn't notice the boy turn around until it was too late. They just stared at each other until the boy screamed.


	6. Chapter 6

When the boy screamed Ragnar threw his arms in the air and tried to calm him down "Whoa, Whoa wait a minute calm down. Please I'm not going to hurt you" the next thing Ragnar knew bottles of shampoo and body wash were being thrown at him "Please will you just listen to me" he said as he dodged the bottles. Finally he left the room knowing that trying to talk to him was hopeless, he didn't even know why he was dodging the bottles they could hurt him.

He rubbed his forehead in frustration he could still hear the boy moving about In the bathroom. He stood in the living room until the boy came in still dripping wet, wearing only a bath robe. The boy stiffened when he saw Ragnar was still there, so Ragnar tried talk to him again "Please-" but was quickly cut off.

"Plea-please take any-anything you want and just go" the boy stuttered

"Listen I'm not here to-"

"I'll call the police if you don't leave"

"Can you-"

Just then the boy quickly picked up a small dagger like object "I've got a letter opener and I'm not afraid to use it"

Ragnar smirked as he remembered training Athelstan to use a dagger in the past...he never was any good.

"Do-Don't laugh I mean it"

At this point Ragnar had decided enough was enough "That's enough Athelstan I-"

"How do you know my name? Or where I live? Are you a stalker?"

Ragnar's eyed widened in shock "Your name is Athelstan not Cross?"

"My name is Athelstan Cross. Are you some sort of stalker?"

 _'Cross is his last name. That explains a lot'_ Ragnar thought "No I'm not a stalker" although now that Ragnar thought about it he had been stalking the boy "Now will you please just listen to me"

"What? No get the hell out before I call the police"

"Listen I am not going to move from this spot, I don't have any weapons on me and I'm not going to hurt you, I just want you to listen, please Athelstan" Ragnar pleaded

"Alright but will not put down my knife"

"Alright, thank you. Now this is going to sound very, very crazy but it's the truth. My name is Ragnar Lothbrok and I come from Sweden. I'm a Viking and I died a long time ago and when a Viking dies they go to Valhalla. But I went there Odin told me I couldn't enter because I had unfinished business, so he sent me back to earth to finish it. I've been waiting for centuries to find out what it was and now I think I've found it, I think it's you" Ragnar finished his explanation with bated breath wait Athelstan's answer

"I believe you-"

Ragnar's smiled at him he was glad this went well...or so he thought

"I believe your fucking crazy. Now I've listened to you, you can either leave or I call the police"

Ragnar smile fell and he took a small step towards Athelstan "Athelstan please I'm telling the truth"

"No you're not, what you said all of it is impossible, now I'm calling the police" as Athelstan rushed towards his phone Ragnar had to think of a way to stop him, then he remembered.

"No wait! I can prove it. Watch I can't touch solid objects"

He saw Athelstan give him a disbelieving look until he walked through the sofa "See!" he did it a few more times just to make sure Athelstan saw it.

Athelstan gasped and dropped his letter opener "No way" he whispered before he fainted

"Oh shit!" Ragnar quickly went and kneeled by Athelstan's side "Athelstan! Athelstan wake up!" he tried to wake him up but it didn't work. Ragnar sighed he should have known this might happen, but what was he supposed to do now.

Ragnar thought for a moment before wondering if he could pick Athelstan up. He slowly moved his hand towards Athelstan's face, he touched his cheek slightly before jerking it back like he had been shocked. He slowly placed a finger on Athelstan cheek, before adding another and another. And soon he had his whole hand on Athelstan's cheek _'I can feel his warmth'_ Ragnar had forgotten what warmth felt like and he let his hand linger on Athelstan's face a little longer, before picking him up and laying him down on the sofa.

Ragnar kneeled and watched the rise and fall of Athelstan's chest and the clam look on his face. He smiled solemnly as he remembered all the times he had watched Athelstan sleep in the past. He placed his hand on Athelstan cheek again and gently ran his thumb over Athelstan's lips. He hoped Athelstan would wake up soon.


	7. Chapter 7

When Athelstan woke up he groaned and rubbed his eyes. He had a banging headache and he noticed he was still in his bath robe. He sat up quickly and regretted it as it made the room spin. He stood up carefully and started to franticly look around his apartment.

Thankfully to Athelstan's sanity there was no sign of any dead Vikings. He flopped down on to his sofa and calmed himself down. He remembered everything that had happened last night and made the conclusion that he had fell, hit his head and imagined the whole thing.

He went into his kitchen to make himself a nice cup of tea. He flicked the switch on his kettle and grabbed a mug.

"Good morning"

"AH!" Athelstan turned around fast and dropped the mug he had grabbed. The mug shattered as it hit the ground.

"You still startle like a bird" Ragnar said as he fondly remembered all the times he had made Athelstan jump, either by accident or on purpose.

"No, no, no, NO! You can't be here. You're not real" Athelstan spluttered

"Of course I'm real"

"No you are not"

"Then how am I here?" Ragnar grinned

"Easy you're just an illusion. I've banged my head which is why I have a headache and you're just part of the concussion I have"

Ragnar laughed at Athelstan's explanation "You banged your head because you fainted after seeing me walk though your sofa"

"Yes you did walk through my sofa that means you're not real"

Ragnar took a few steps towards Athelstan "Listen Athelstan..."

"No! Don't you come near me"

Ragnar decided he had, had enough beating around the bush and made the decision to prove he was real. He quickly cornered Athelstan against the kitchen counters and looked directly at him. And for a moment he saw the same look he had given him when they had first met, all those years ago. He could almost hear the faint whispering of 'Please don't kill me' Ragnar gently placed a hand on Athelstan's cheek and took in the warmth. He heard Athelstan's breath hitch and his body tense up. All he could do now was wait for a reaction.

Athelstan could feel the warmth from this man's hand but...how? it wasn't possible. Was it? Athelstan swallowed the lump in his throat and reach out to touch the man's face. Real he felt so real. It shouldn't be possible. Was his imagination that good? Or did he really have a concussion?

Athelstan realised what he was doing and pushed the man out of the way as he ran back into the living room and picked up the phone. He didn't know he should call the police or a doctor or, or he just didn't know what to do anymore.

"Athelstan?" Ragnar asked

Athelstan looked at him in fear and made the choice to call a doctor. The phone rang a few times before a woman answered.

"Hello?" the operator said

"Hello my name is Athelstan and I have an emergence"

"All right what is the problem?"

"I think I fell and banged my head and now I'm seeing things that aren't real"

"Can you describe these things sir?"

"I see a man walking through my sofa"

"Is this man a roommate at all?"

"No I've always lived alone. Anyone could tell you. And I saw him walk though my sofa. He's not real and yet I can see him"

"Alright. You said you banged your head can you tell me about this incident?"

"I don't know. I got in the shower last night, I think I fell I'm not sure how and when I woke up I had a banging headache and I starting seeing things that weren't there"

"Alright sir, I've made you an appointment to see the doctor. You have to be at the doctors within the next hour is that alright?"

"Yes, yes that's fine thank you"

"Sir I suggest that someone accompanies you, for your own safety. Is there anyone you can call?"

Athelstan thought for a moment before answering "Yes there is. Thank you"

"Alright. Please be safe sir"

Athelstan hung up the phone and started to dial out another number.

"There's nothing wrong with your head" Ragnar said

Athelstan jumped and looked at him with distain "Yes there is"

"Why is that"

"Because your here"

"Hello?" a man's voice over the phone said

Athelstan put the phone to his ear and replied "Hello father Cuthbert"

"Ah! Athelstan I was just about to call you. You're late for your shift at the church, I was beginning to worry"

"I'm sorry I'm late but I need a favour. Can you drive me to the doctors?"

"The doctors? Are you alright?"

"No. I've fallen, banged my head and been unconscious all night. The person at the doctors recommended I see the doctor and that someone should take me, for my own safety"

"Alright I'll be there shortly"

"Thank you"

He hung up the phone again and put it back down on the receiver. He rushed to his bedroom to get changed into some clothes. He rummaged though his drawers and pulled out clean underwear, socks, a t-shirt and some jeans. He was about to undo his robes, when he saw that the man was in his bedroom.

"Do you mind?"

"No, do you?" he laughed

"Get out" Athelstan spat

"Why?"

"Because I want to get dressed"

"Why should it matter if I'm here or not. I'm not real remember"

Athelstan looked at the floor "Please can you just leave" he said

Ragnar didn't know why but he thought Athelstan's voice sounded a bit sad just then "Alright. I'll be in the living room" Ragnar walked out of the room and went back into the living room.

Athelstan looked up from the floor to see that the Viking had indeed left. He shut his bedroom door and got changed into his clothes. When he was dressed he left his bedroom and picked up his shoes. He sat down on the sofa and put his shoes on. He noticed that Ragnar was in the room with him, smiling at him. He ignored him. When he had finished tying his shoe laces he stayed sitting on the sofa with his hands clasped like he was praying and waited for father Cuthbert to arrive.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Please don't sue me I'm poor.**

 **authors note: I know nothing about medicine or head injuries so I am making up Athelstan's treatment. If I got it right, well then, well done me.**

*KNOCK, KNOCK*

The sudden knock at his door made Athelstan jump. He stood up and opened the door.

"Father Cuthbert" he smiled

"Athelstan my dear boy, how are you? You said it was serious" he asked concerned

"Wow! It looks like you weren't the only one who got reincarnated" Ragnar said

"Ah!" Ragnar's sudden appearance behind him made him jumped and turned around to face him "Don't do that!" he shouted

Father Cuthbert was shocked by Athelstan's outburst "Don't do what?"

"Oh, um, sorry not you, him" Athelstan tried to explain and pointed to thin air.

Father Cuthbert looked around the room and saw no one else "Him who?" he asked

Athelstan rubbed his head he forgot no one else was going to see this man "When I hit my head I started to hallucinate a man in my apartment. And right now he's standing behind me. This is why I need to go to doctors"

"Ah I see...Well then I suggest we get going. Don't forget to lock the door"

Athelstan was glad for father Cuthbert's help. He had always looked after Athelstan's well fare since his parents died. He grabbed his keys and left. He got into father Cuthbert's car, put the seat belt on and relaxed.

Father Cuthbert started up the engine and drove in the direction of the hospital "Do you have a headache?"

"No but the back of my head hurts if I touch it"

"You should mention that to the doctor"

"I will"

Athelstan caught a glimpse of Ragnar in the rear view mirror and his face went pale. He turned around to look at him and Ragnar just smiled and waved at him. He looked away and looked back again, how long was this going to go on?

"What's wrong?" father Cuthbert asked when he noticed Athelstan's strange behaviour.

"The hallucination is in the back seat smiling us" he replied

Ragnar frowned "I'm not a hallucination and I'm only smiling at you, not him" he said

Athelstan groaned in frustration "Please stop talking" he said to Ragnar

By now father Cuthbert was seriously concerned "Athelstan maybe you should try and ignore whatever it is you see. Maybe some prayer might take your mind off things" he suggested

Athelstan nodded and recited some prayers for the rest of the journey.

When they arrived in the hospital they were told to wait in the waiting area until they were called.

Ragnar walked around the waiting room noticing that Athelstan's eyes were on him every so often. He smiled to himself as remembered when he was sick and Athelstan was there to look after him. He was pulled out of his thoughts when a voice said Athelstan's name and what room he should go to. He saw them get up and leave so naturally he followed.

Athelstan and father Cuthbert were offered a seat in the doctor's office "Good morning. My name is doctor Dave. Now then Mr Athelstan Cross, was it? You said over the phone you had banged you head and started to hallucinate, is that true?"

"Yes" Athelstan replied

"What have you been seeing?" doctor Dave asked

"Well I've only been seeing a man"

"A man? What does this man look like?"

"Well he says he a dead Viking. He has blonde hair, a beard, tattoo's and funny looking clothing"

Ragnar looked offended at Athelstan's comment about his looks "Hey, this is how all Viking warriors look" he huffed

"A Viking? Well that's a first. And you say he told you this. He talks to you?" the doctor asked while he was taking notes.

"Yes and I know how that sounds and make me look but it's the truth"

"I never said it wasn't. How did you bang your head?"

"I think I fell or fainted, I'm not sure. When I woke up I noticed my head hurt and I think I have a lump"

"I see. Well then let me take a look"

The doctor felt around Athelstan's head and soon found the lump.

"OW!" Athelstan whined

"Sorry. There's defiantly a lump and some bruising. There could be a possibility of bruising on the brain. We'll have to give you a brain scan to find out. I'll make an appointment for you to get one later on today" the doctor explained

"That's fine" Athelstan said

"Good. You'll have to wait in the waiting until you called though, but before you go I need to know can you see this Viking right now?"

Athelstan didn't want to say yes he would sound like a crazy person if he did but he did but he could lie to the doctor "Yes"

"Where is he and what is he doing?"

Athelstan looked over to Ragnar who thought it would be funny to pull faces at him "He standing over there just looking at us. Are these questions going to help me in anyway?"

"Yes. I know it seems it a bit odd but I need as much information as possible if I'm going to help you. I think I've gotten all the information I need. You can go back to waiting hall. You'll be called back to me when we're ready to scan you"

"Thank you doctor"

Athelstan and father Cuthbert went back to the waiting and much to Athelstan's dismay so did Ragnar.

As they sat down father Cuthbert reassured Athelstan that things were going to be alright.

"Thank you" Athelstan was grateful for father Cuthbert's support he just wish he had his enthusiasm. As they waited Ragnar tried to get his attention several times. But he ignored him.

Ragnar didn't like being ignored. Sure he'd been ignored for years but that didn't mean he ever got use to it. The thought of being ignored by Athelstan send a sharp pain through his chest.

It took an hour and a half before they were called back into the doctors room. The doctor explained the procedure and before Athelstan knew it he had been scanned. It was a pretty interesting experience. The doctor said he could return home but said he had to take it easy until his scans came back with the results. He thanked the doctor and left the hospital.

Father Cuthbert drove Athelstan home, he offered to stay with Athelstan until the results came back but Athelstan refused. He appreciated the offer but he didn't want to keep him away from the church. Father Cuthbert left after a bit more coaxing and when he did Athelstan sighed in relief.

He tried to spend the rest of the day being normal. Cooking, washing, cleaning, ignoring the Viking. The more he ignored the Viking the harder the Viking tried get his attention.

"Will you please stop ignoring me!" Ragnar yelled. Athelstan was driving him mad. He wanted to talk to him but he was being ignored. Every fucking time he spoke he was brushed off. He was at his wits end.

He stood in front of Athelstan, placed his hands on his shoulders and stopped him "Athelstan will you stop ignoring me...please" he pleaded and hoped Athelstan would acknowledge him.

Athelstan saw the pain in Ragnar eyes and he almost felt guilty but he had to remember that this person was not real. He tried to move away but Ragnar's grip was stronger than him. It was so strange this man was not real so why did he feel real?

"Let me go" Athelstan said

"Will you talk to me?" Ragnar asked

"I just did. Now let me go" Athelstan insisted

Ragnar sighed in defeat and let him go. He watched Athelstan for the rest of the day...ignoring him. His chest ached with pain. Athelstan was right there, in front of him and he couldn't do anything about it. But he wanted to, oh by Odin he wanted to. He wanted to talk and hold another human being again. But Athelstan was set on ignoring. Fine he could wait, he has waited this long, what was another few days or weeks. Athelstan would believe him sooner or later, when he didn't disappear.

Athelstan was tired he went to bed at 10:30. Earlier than normal but he needed rest. He got into bed and snuggled down. He suddenly got a chill up his spine, he was being watched. He turned over and saw Ragnar looking at him. He couldn't be bothered to say anything he just turned over, closed his eyes and hoped he would be gone in the morning.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Please don't sue me I'm poor.**

It was 9:38 in the morning, Ragnar had watched Athelstan sleep all night. He sat on the edge of Athelstan's bed and stroked his hair. The peaceful look on Athelstan's face made his heart ache. He remembered the last time he had seen past Athelstan. His face was smashed in, bloody and cold. To see Athelstan alive and to feel his warmth made him want to cry with joy.

Athelstan made a small mumbling noise before turning on his back. Ragnar smiled and looked at his lips. In the past he had wondered what it would be like to kiss Athelstan, it made him want to lean forward and kiss him now. But had to control himself. He wanted Athelstan to like him again so he had to be patient.

Athelstan let out a yawn before opening his eyes. The first thing he saw when he woke up was two ice blue eyes staring at him.

"Are you still here?" he said rubbing his tired eyes

Ragnar smiled and replied "Yep"

It was too early in the morning for this bullshit. Athelstan turned over and closed his eyes again. He felt a warm hand brush through his hair. He swatted the hand away and got out of bed with a huff.

For breakfast he had toast with jam and a cup of tea. He turned on the TV and watched the news. The Viking decided to sit next to him.

"I wish we had TV back in my village" Ragnar said. He was sad when he was ignored "Athelstan talk to me, please" he pleaded. And again he was ignored. He frowned and decided to stand in front of the TV.

Athelstan turned off the TV and sighed "Why won't you leave?"

"Because I can't. Odin told me I would remain on earth until my unfinished business is complete" Ragnar explained

"And what exactly is this unfinished business?"

"I don't know. But I think it has something to do with you"

"Why? What's so special about me?" Athelstan failed to see any logic in this

Ragnar saw this as his chance to explain everything "Athelstan I am going to explain everything to you and why all this happened to me. But you need to listen. Will you listen?"

Athelstan was in two minds on whether he should listen to him or not. He thought about and decided that maybe listening to him would end this madness "Alright I'll listen"

Ragnar smiled at him he sat down next to Athelstan and began his story "Well it all started when me and my fellow Vikings raided a monastery in England..." his story was long and he left out no detail. He was glad that Athelstan hung on his every word.

Athelstan listened to Ragnar's story like he was hypnotised. His story was so amazing, full of adventure and yet so sad. He said that the Athelstan he knew was killed by his best friend and he never had the chance to tell him how much he meant to him. It was like a tragic love story. And the part where he went through the afterlife, was sent back to earth and he watched the world around him began to change was fascinating. Athelstan couldn't believe it but he was starting to believe that Ragnar was telling the truth, because he was certain that his imagination couldn't come up with such a story. When the story was done he felt like crying.

When Ragnar had finished his story he saw the tears in Athelstan's eyes. He curled himself around him and hugged him. When he felt Athelstan hug him back he was overjoyed.

"Do you believe me Athelstan?" he asked

Did Athelstan believe him? Did Athelstan want to believe him? He didn't know. If did believe him what would the outcome be? How was he a part of this? He had so many questions and not enough answers.

"I don't know what to believe. I still don't know why I can see or feel you, if you're not an illusion"

"Don't you see Athelstan you are the reincarnation of the Athelstan that I knew. You look and sound just like him. And your names are the same. That cannot be a coincidence"

"That maybe true but I'm not him, he died a long time ago"

Ragnar's face fell he didn't know what else he could do to prove it.

"Maybe...Maybe we could do some research" Athelstan suggested

"Research?"

"Well there is probably a lot of books or information on the internet about reincarnation and even past lives. Maybe we should go to the library and find out"

Ragnar beamed and squeezed Athelstan hard "You are brilliant"

He couldn't breathe more like it.

Ragnar was pacing around the living room while he waited for Athelstan to get ready. He couldn't believe this was finally happening. He was so excited. When Athelstan came back into the living room he was fully dressed and ready to go.

"Are you ready?" Ragnar asked

"Almost. Ragnar we need to make some rules if where going to do this"

"Rules?" Ragnar questioned "What rules?"

"Well for starters I don't think I will be able to talk to you. If I'm the only one that can see you and I start talking to you it will look like I'm talking to thin air, people are going to think I'm crazy. Do you understand?"

Athelstan did have a point. Ragnar didn't want Athelstan to get locked away in an asylum "Alright. Any other rules?"

"Yes. While were in the library if you see any books you think might help us then you can tell me. Try not to distract me too much. Also I know no one else can hear you but I can so don't be too loud and make me jump. Can you do that?"

The rules were obviously going to benefit them both so he agreed "Yeah sure"

"Alright then, let's go"

They left the house after Athelstan had grabbed his bag and locked up. As they walked down the road is was a strange sight, seeing people walk through Ragnar. Athelstan felt sorry for him.

"So how far is the library?" Ragnar asked

Athelstan sighed. He had forgotten the no talking rule already. Athelstan pressed a finger to his lips and hoped Ragnar would get the message.

Ragnar looked at Athelstan in confusion until he remembered the rules "Sorry I forgot"

The library wasn't that far from Athelstan apartment. It was only three streets away. When they arrived the library was almost empty, which was probably for the best.

Athelstan wasn't sure where to start, so he asked a member of staff. When he was taken to the right section he grabbed an arm full of books and began to take notes. He was sure Ragnar was off searching for any books that might help.

Twenty minutes later Ragnar came back and told him about some books he had found about himself.

Athelstan Resisted the urge to roll his eyes and went to get the books. He was more focused on finding out about reincarnation and how to remember past lives but Ragnar was persistent. He read about the Vikings and Ragnar told him about what the history books had forgotten or had gotten wrong. It was very interesting Athelstan considered writing a book about the Vikings himself but brushed the idea off.

Many hours later...

A hand clapped onto Athelstan's shoulder making him jump slightly. He turned around a saw a member of staff behind him.

"I'm sorry but it's almost closing time" he said

What? Where did the time go? Athelstan was so focused on his work he didn't notice that it was dark outside "Oh! I'm sorry I didn't realise how late it was" he stood up and looked at the state of the table, it was a complete mess "I'm sorry about this mess. I'll clean it up"

"It's no problem sir. I'll start putting the books back" the staff member said

If Athelstan had turned to look at Ragnar he would have seen him glaring at the staff member. When all the mess was clear Athelstan and Ragnar left.

When they got home the first thing Athelstan did was get something to eat, he was starving. After he had eaten he flopped down on his sofa and relaxed.

"So what did you find out?" Ragnar asked

"Why don't you read my notes?"

Ragnar laughed bitterly "I can't touch them"

"I'm sorry. I forgot" Athelstan said sadly

"It's alright. What did you find out?"

"Ragnar I know you want to find out more but I am very tired. We'll talk about it tomorrow I promise"

Ragnar understood. Athelstan had worked hard today and he deserved some rest "Alright we'll talk about it tomorrow" he heard a soft snore from Athelstan and realised that he had fallen asleep already. He smiled and sat next to him. He gentle brushed away hair from his face and kissed his cheek "Good night Athelstan"


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but he plot. Please don't sue me I'm poor.**

When Athelstan woke up his shoulders and back felt stiff, he really shouldn't sleep on his sofa.

"Good morning" Ragnar said

"Morning" Athelstan replied groggily

He got up, went to his kitchen and put the kettle on. Nothing said good morning like a hot cuppa tea.

"So when are we going to look through your notes?" Ragnar asked excitedly

Athelstan sighed "After breakfast. You may not need to sleep or to eat but I do"

"I used to. I remember the delicious meals my wife use to cook" Ragnar said fondly

"You wife? Lagertha?"

"Yeah. I think she would have loved some of this technology to do the cooking for her"

"You miss her?" _'That was a stupid question Athelstan well done'_ he thought after he asked

"Every day" Ragnar said solemnly

No words passed between them as Athelstan ate breakfast. After breakfast Athelstan cleaned up and went back into his living room. He looked out the window and saw how a dull a day it was. He sighed he hated rainy days they were so...dark and dull.

He sat down and started to go through his note and wondered where the hell he should start.

Ragnar sat at the opposite side of the table and asked "What did you learn?"

"Quite a lot I'm not sure what's going to be useful to us. Tell me is there anything you want to know about first?"

Ragnar thought for a moment before replying "Did you find anything about unfinished business?"

"I think so" Athelstan looked through his papers and found the one he was looking for "It says here that a ghost that has unfinished business is barred or forbidden to go to the afterlife"

Ragnar scoffed "I know that. Odin himself kicked me out"

Athelstan resisted the urge to roll his eyes and continued "It also says some of the most common reasons ghost's have unfinished business are revenge, they want someone to know what happened to them or they don't know that they are dead"

Ragnar hummed and said "Well I know I'm dead, I've told you what happened to me and I have no idea about the revenge part. So what does that tell us?"

"Stuff we already know. You have unfinished business and you won't pass on until you complete it. But if you don't know what it is then I don't know what we can do" he looked through his notes again and found a passage about crossing over "Maybe this might help. This one says that ghosts may not be able to cross over unless they have help from a living human being. Maybe next time I could research how a human can help a ghost, how does that sound?"

"Didn't you research that?" Ragnar asked

"No I didn't, but I will do it next time"

"Alright. What else have you got?"

Athelstan looked through his papers again and asked "Do you want to know about past lives and reincarnation?"

"Sounds good" Ragnar shrugged

"It says here that past lives and reincarnation are connected and we can use hypnotherapy to find out about past lives. I may have to do more research about that as well. If a person thinks they have been reincarnated hypnotherapy may help them remember they past life"

"That sounds good" Ragnar said almost bouncing on to his feet.

"Yes and I bet it's expensive"

"You couldn't afford it?"

"I work three part time jobs for almost nothing I'm only just keeping myself afloat. I'm sorry but I don't think I can do it"

Ragnar smiled apologetically "I'm sorry I won't push you"

Athelstan thanked him and went back to his papers "I found out that reincarnation was a part of Norse mythology as well, did you know about that?"

"Yes. It is told through the Poetic Edda. I know the story well" Ragnar replied

"Good then I don't have to explain that, it will save us some time. I did find some reasons why a person could be reincarnated. Good karma: to be rewarded with a second chance at life, to fulfil a debt: to repay a friend or enemy in some way, sins or curses: a person who had displeased a god maybe made to suffer. This last one however is the most interesting it says to complete one's unfinished business"

"We know that I have business to finish" Ragnar huffed

"I was talking about me this time"

Now this made Ragnar confused "You're not like me. You're not a ghost"

"I know and that's what makes this interesting. You're a ghost because when you died you had unfinished business and here it says that someone can be reincarnated to finish unfinished business. And you say I am the reincarnation of the Athelstan you knew. Maybe there is some sort of connection. Think back did the past Athelstan have any unfinished business?"

Ragnar wasn't sure. The past Athelstan died so soon and so young, if he did have anything he wanted to do he never told him or had a chance to "I don't know" he said sadly

"Well if he did maybe that's why he or I have been reincarnated. But it still doesn't help us because we don't know what it is. All this talk about unfinished business is getting a bit frustrating" Athelstan growled

"Maybe we could research that next" Ragnar suggested

"We could to narrow down the possibilities but how do we know which one is the right one. It could take us forever, I mean you have no idea what could be keeping you here?"

"None. I've thought about it for years and nothing seemed to say this is what I need to do"

"I see..."

Both of them felt a bit sad now so Athelstan decided to turn to another topic instead. They went through page after page until they had read and re-read everything. While they had learned something's they still had no solutions to their problems.

"We'll have to do more research. Maybe we could find someone to help us?" Athelstan said

"You can't tell anyone about this, they will think you are crazy"

"Well maybe not everyone. There are people out there that do believe in this stuff. We could ask them about it but not tell them about this situation" Athelstan suggested

"Do you think they would help us?"

"Maybe if we show interest"

Suddenly Athelstan's stomach gave a loud growl making him blush with embarrassment.

"I think we should stop now, you need to eat" Ragnar laughed

Before Athelstan had a chance to get up his phone rang. He sighed as he stood and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hello Mr cross it's Doctor Dave I have your results in. Are you able to talk about them now?" the doctor asked

"Yes"

"Alright then, according to are scan you have a very small bruise on your brain. It's nothing to worry about, I do however have some concerns about the hallucination you told me about. Are you still this hallucination?"

Athelstan felt his heart speed up he was not expecting this. The doctor probably thought he was crazy, he had to think of something fast "No it seems to have disappeared"

"It's gone? Are you sure?" the doctor asked suspiciously

"Yes after I had seen you, I came home and relaxed like you said and I have not seen it since" Athelstan lied

"Well even so, I would like to make a follow up appointment to how you are healing"

"I feel fine"

"I'm afraid this appointment is necessary. We take bumps to the head very seriously. I will make an appointment for tomorrow at noon" the tone in his voice left no room arguments.

"Very well that's fine" Athelstan sighed defeated and hung up.

"What's wrong?" Ragnar asked

"That was the doctor. My results came in. He asked if I was still hallucinating I said no and then he went and made me a follow up appointment. I need to go the doctors tomorrow at noon and...oh no" Athelstan sighed

"What's wrong?"

"Have work tomorrow. I can't go to the library. And I'll have to go to the doctors during my lunch break, which means I might not be able to eat, unless I eat on the go. I'll have to make a sandwich or something" Athelstan said while pacing back and forth.

Ragnar looked disappointed but he had to accept that Athelstan had a life of his own "I understand. I can wait"

"Thank you. Now I need to get some things ready for tomorrow" Athelstan said and went into the kitchen. He cooked himself a pot of noodles and ate them. He threw away the noodle pot and made himself some sandwiches for work.

"What do you do for work?" Ragnar asked

"I have three part time jobs. I work at the church in the mornings, I work at a charity shop during the afternoon and I work at a cafe during the evening"

"Sounds hard"

"It is, but it's what I do to keep myself stable" Athelstan sighed

"Didn't you want to do anything else?"

"Yes but it could never happen"

"Why? What did you want to do?"

Athelstan remembered his hopes and dreams sadly "I wanted to work in the church to become a minister. I spent all my time and money studying at college to be one in future but..."

"But...What?" Ragnar pressed

"But my dreams were crushed when I...discovered something about myself that prevents me from being a minister"

"What was it?" Ragnar felt something was wrong

"I found out I was...gay. And when the church and college found out I had to quit"

Ragnar felt sorry for Athelstan, working so hard for something and then to have it all taken away in one go. Ragnar wrapped his arms around Athelstan and drew him into a hug. He felt Athelstan return the hug and felt a warmth blooming in his chest.

"Couldn't you do something else?" Ragnar asked

"I always wanted to be a minister, I didn't know what else I wanted to do. And besides when people found out about me I had to spend what money I had left to move far away"

"Why?"

"Bullies. I moved to this crappy little apartment and worked at the first places that would hire me. I earn enough to keep a roof over my head and some food in my stomach but...sometimes I just want to be out of this situation" Athelstan explained and nuzzled further into Ragnar's chest.

Ragnar didn't need to hear anymore, he kissed the top Athelstan's head and rubbed his back soothingly. He wished he was alive so he could help. Ragnar wasn't sure when they had ended up on the sofa but there they were. Athelstan had his head in Ragnar's lap and Ragnar was stroking his hand through his hair.

If only Ragnar could do something for him. Wait a minute...Ragnar could help! He may be dead but he could help! Athelstan would be in for a very big surprise tomorrow.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Please don't sue me I'm poor.**

When morning came Ragnar urged Athelstan to go to the bank when he had the chance. Athelstan told him he wasn't sure when he would get the chance to go to the bank but he would try. He packed up what he would be needing for the day and headed out for work. And to his dismay Ragnar decided to tag along.

Throughout the day Ragnar stayed close to Athelstan to keep an eye on him. He even helped him sometimes which Athelstan would thank him for later. Ragnar noticed how hard Athelstan worked and it irked him that he would have to wait to help him.

The time came when Athelstan had to go to his doctor's appointment. He sat in the waiting room while Ragnar was occupying the seat next to him. Eventually he was called in.

"Good day Mr Cross, how are you feeling?" the doctor asked

"I'm feeling better" Athelstan replied smiling. He had to look as good as possible.

"I see. Have you had any headaches, nausea, blurred vision or hallucinations?" the doctor asked

"Nope. Everything's been fine"

After a few more questions the doctor declared Athelstan fit to leave. Athelstan thanked the doctor and left.

"That went better than expected" Ragnar said

"Yes it did" Athelstan replied "Now I have to go to my other job"

Athelstan worked for the rest of the day until he was finally done at 9:00 at night.

"Are you finished?" Ragnar asked

"Yes, finally. I'm going home" Athelstan said tired

"What about going to the bank?" Ragnar asked

"Why do you want me to go to the bank so badly?" Athelstan questioned

"It's a surprise" Ragnar said playfully

"I don't like the idea of going to a bank machine so late at night" Athelstan said

"Don't worry I'm here" Ragnar said

"That's nice but...you're still a ghost...you can't hurt people" Athelstan pointed out

Ragnar frowned and said "No but I can let you know if someone is coming. It will be fine I promise"

"Aright, let's go" Athelstan said reluctantly but thankfully there was a cash machine nearby "What do you want me to do?" Athelstan asked

"Put your card in and your number"

Athelstan did what Ragnar asked and waited "Alright now what?"

"Watch this" Ragnar smirked. He put his hand through the machine and moved it about a bit until a large wad of cash came out "Tada" he said proudly.

Athelstan couldn't believe his eyes "How-How did you do that?" he asked

"Magic. Not really. Years ago I learned a can manipulate some things if I focused hard enough" Ragnar explained "Well go on take it"

"Are you kidding me I can't take that it's stealing" Athelstan hissed

"It's not stealing it's a gift" Ragnar said

"That money does not belong to you and it doesn't belong to me therefore it is stealing"

Ragnar frowned and said "You might want to take it before someone else comes and takes it"

Athelstan opened and closed his mouth a few times before he took the money and put it in his bag, along with his bank card. He power walked the rest of the way home ignoring Ragnar. When he got home he pulled the money out of his bag and threw it on the table.

"I am not keeping that. Tomorrow I'm taking back to the bank and say that the bank machine malfunctioned" Athelstan said

"What, why? I got it for you"

"Ragnar I understand why you did this and it was a sweet gesture but it is stealing and I can't accept that"

"But you can accept your bills piling up and final notices from your providers?"

Athelstan was shocked "How did you know that?"

"You left your bills out over there" Ragnar said and pointed to the piles of papers.

Athelstan walked over to his bills and read through them, Ragnar did have a point. He did want his bills to be paid so they wouldn't cut him off, but could he really accept stolen cash? He was set on returning it but now looking at his bills taking the money was tempting.

"I think...I think I will sleep on it" Athelstan said

"Alright then" Ragnar said with a shrug

Athelstan put on his pyjamas and went to bed "Good night Ragnar" he said aware that Ragnar was watching him.

"Good night Athelstan"


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. please don't sue me I'm poor.**

Athelstan worked hard again the next day. In the end his desire to pay his bills and fill his fridge made him keep the money. He still felt guilty about it but at least he didn't have to worry about them anymore.

Ragnar was happy Athelstan accepted his gift. He followed him around again as he worked and went about his day. It was slightly frustrating that they couldn't talk while he was out but he understood that Athelstan would look crazy if they did. As for research on their situation well that had grinded to a halt. It seemed that they would only have time on Sundays, Athelstan's only day off to go to the library and research. That night while Athelstan was eating Ragnar tried to have a meaningful conversation.

"Athelstan" he said

"Yes Ragnar?"

"Where's your family?"

"Dead" was the short answer

Ragnar was tempted not to press further but he was curious "What happened?"

"Car accident" again his answer was short

"You know you past self's family died as well. That's how he ended up in Lindisfarne" Ragnar was jolted when Athelstan slammed his hand down on the table. It was obvious that he had gone too far "Sorry, I didn't mean to pry" he didn't get a reply and wondered just how badly he had fucked up.

Athelstan was beyond pissed off with Ragnar. He did not want to talk about such things and yet he spoke to him like it was a casual conversation. This was not something he wanted to talk about. He finished his meal and turned on the TV. Ragnar tried to talk to him, to apologise to him but he ignored him. Harsh? Yes, necessary? Yes, wanting to do it? No, he didn't want to do this to him but he was angry and maybe it would get his message across that such a subject was off limits.

If Ragnar could feel his heartbeat he was sure it would be pounding furiously. Athelstan was not talking him. He had crossed the line. He tried apologising but it didn't seem to be working. At bed time he followed Athelstan into his room and for some reason Athelstan changed into his pyjamas right in front of him. Not covering himself up or telling him to leave.

Athelstan got into bed and against his better judgement he said "Good night Ragnar"

Ragnar was surprised when Athelstan said good night to him. He hovered over him and said "Good night. I'm sorry Athelstan"

"I know"


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. please don't sue me I'm poor.**

Before Ragnar and Athelstan knew it four months had passed since they had met. Athelstan and Ragnar researched every chance they got only to end up at a dead end each time. Even though they failed to find anything they did find out that they enjoyed each other's company. They spent more time together doing normal things like watching TV or playing board game (Even if Athelstan had to move Ragnar's pieces) Ragnar told Athelstan all about his past and Athelstan in turn told Ragnar about his. After weeks of begging Ragnar convinced Athelstan to quit all his jobs and get cash from machines with his help. Athelstan did feel guilty about it but when he realised he could have a full stomach everyday he didn't feel so bad about it.

Athelstan searched the internet on his brand new laptop for someone who could perform past life regression therapy. This therapy should be able to help Athelstan remember his past life.

"Found anything?" Ragnar asked

"I think so, look here" Athelstan replied "There is a man by the name of Dr Jonathan Drakes who says he is the best regression therapist and according to the reviews it looks like it is true" he explained

"Well then, what are we waiting for?" Ragnar said excitedly

"Hold on Ragnar, we need to make an appointment, also he charges quite a lot" Athelstan said

"No problem. I got you eight hundred yesterday, didn't I?"

"Yes you did. I'll get the phone" Athelstan said. He grabbed the phoned and dialled the number. After a short chat he got an appointment "He'll will see us in two days"

"Great...So how does this work?" Ragnar asked

"'I'm not sure. It says he uses some form of hypnosis, I'm not too sure but we'll find out soon enough" Athelstan replied

Two days past and Athelstan was sitting in the waiting room for Dr Jonathan Drakes. Ragnar was sitting, um floating next to him whistling. They had both worked on a story to tell the therapist about why he was here. When he was called in he felt the palms of his hands begin to sweat.

"Hello?" Athelstan said as he walk into the room.

"Hello Athelstan, please take a seat" the doctor said

Seat? All Athelstan could see was bean bags. He sat down on one of the soft bean bags and took a deep breath. The room smelled heavily of incense and scented candles. The doctor was not what he was expecting. Bleached blonde hair and goatee, flower head band, colourful shirt and trousers and no shoes, Athelstan believed he maybe some sort of hippie, he wasn't sure.

"So what can I do for you my child?" the doctor asked

"I think I may have had a past life and I heard you could help" Athelstan said

"Ah, you seek the path that if you follow it will lead you into the past, I can help with this" the doctor said

"What the fuck is he talking about?" Ragnar laughed

Athelstan ignored him and continued to listen to the doctor.

"In order to find this path you must first tell me how you have come to believe you have had a past life" the doctor said

"Well I started to have strange dreams, about myself being in a different era. I was a monk and I lived in a monastery. Every night I slept something different happened and then one night Vikings came. They came and killed monks but one spared me and took me as a slave. I was with him for years before another Viking came and murdered me" Athelstan explained

"Whoa man, sounds like you have been dreaming of your past self, and dreaming of your own death his a heavy thing" the doctor said "Sounds like you were there when the first Vikings came to England"

"He was" Ragnar snorted

"Your dreams are vivid, I think we should get on with the therapy. Close your eyes and relax, take deep breaths and keep calm" the doctor instructed

Athelstan did as he was told and started to relax.

"Now focus on my voice. I want you bathe yourself in a bright light, that bright light will guide you. Picture that light surrounding your body like a warm blanket" the doctor instructed

Ragnar watched quietly not wanting to disturb Athelstan and wondered if this was really going to work.

Athelstan did as the doctor instructed a imagined a light surrounding his body.

"Now make that light grow wings so it can carry your soul into the past"

Athelstan wasn't sure what was happening but he started to feel drowsy. He pictured his light with the wings of an angel. When he imagined the light leaving him he felt like the air was being sucked from his lungs and his body went limp.

"You are doing very well. Now can you tell me where you are?" the doctor asked

Athelstan could still hear the doctor but when he opened his eyes he was no longer in the doctor's office. He was in some sort of stone building. He took a few steps when human like shadows started to past him. He couldn't explain it but he was sure he knew those shadows.

"Where are you Athelstan?" the doctor asked

"I'm in a building and people made of shadows are walking past me. I feel like I know them but I can't see their faces" Athelstan said

"Good, good. Now I want you to move around, let the light guide you. What else do you see?" the doctor said

Athelstan let his light guide him into a room. There were desks, papers and ink pots. He looked on a certain desk and saw a paper with writing on it.

"I'm in room looking at a piece of paper with strange writing on it" Athelstan said

"Can you read it?" the doctor asked

"No, but I feel like I should be able to"

"I see. I want you to continue your journey. Your light will guide you" the doctor said

Athelstan let his light continue to guide him and found himself outside. The shadows were running past him like they were afraid. Athelstan felt himself panic and started to run.

"I'm running now, running away from something. I'm scared. Something scary is coming" Athelstan said

"What is coming Athelstan?" asked the doctor

"I'm not sure, but I fear it" Athelstan replied

Athelstan found himself in a small room with some sort of altar in it. He hid behind it and started to pray.

"I'm hiding behind an altar and praying for safety" Athelstan said

The door was opened loudly and people came in.

"They're in the room with me" Athelstan said

"Who is in the room?" the doctor asked

"The monsters" Athelstan replied

The footsteps grew louder and Athelstan's heart raced.

"Their coming closer, I can hear them" Athelstan said feeling himself start to tremble.

The next thing he knew a hand reached out for him causing him to jump.

"AH!" Athelstan almost screamed and came out of his trance.

"Steady now lad. You've done well. Deep breaths and keep calm" the doctor said

Athelstan sucked in air and rubbed the sweat from his brow, that was intense.

"Athelstan are you alright?" Ragnar asked

"I'm fine" Athelstan said

"Good, my child" the doctor said "Today was a very interesting session. Do you want to make another appointment so we can continue?" he asked

"Yes, defiantly" Athelstan said without hesitation

"Very good, I will see again in two days. Until then may your light stay bright" the doctor said

Athelstan said goodbye to the doctor and walked home in silence. He lay on sofa thinking about what had happened during the therapy.

Ragnar was starting to worry about his friend. He hadn't said anything since the therapy ended. Ragnar had tried to get him to say anything but he was ignored.

A few hours later and Athelstan spoke "Ragnar?"

"Athelstan, are you ok? I've been worried" Ragnar said

"I'm fine just confused. That therapy really worked. I saw many things and felt like I knew everything I saw, like I'd been there. I think it was Lindisfarne. The shadows were the monks and the monsters were the Vikings" Athelstan said

"It could have been. It sounded like the day I found you" Ragnar said

"I hope the next the session goes just as well, but for now I think it's time for bed, I'm tired" Athelstan said. Going to his bedroom he got changed into his pyjama's and said "Good night Ragnar"

"Good night Athelstan" Ragnar replied

"Ragnar"

"Yeah?"

"I didn't mean to call you a monster" Athelstan said apologetically

Ragnar laughed and said "Don't worry about. Compared to you I was a monster and your past self said it to me sometimes. Don't worry Athelstan I don't mind. Get some sleep" Ragnar said

"Alright. Good night" Athelstan said and fell into a dreamless sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Please don't sue me I'm poor.**

The next time Athelstan saw the Doctor they went through the same routine that put him into a trance and he began to dream again.

"What do you see Athelstan?" the doctor asked

"I'm being pulled out of my hiding spot by a man with sharp blue eyes. He is pointing a knife to my throat. I fear that he is going to kill me" Athelstan replied

"I see and what happens next?" the doctor asked

"I speak to him in his native tongue, he seems surprised. He's saying something to me but I can't hear him" Athelstan explains

"Try to focus and listen to his words" the doctor says

Ragnar knew Athelstan was remembering the day they met and he was afraid. He feared that Athelstan might start to fear or hate him just like he didn't before they developed a friendship. Back then Ragnar didn't know he would develop such feelings for the monk he made his slave. Back then he only saw him as a tool, a way of finding out about England and its riches. He never thought friendship would ever come into play. He was brought out of his thoughts when Athelstan continued to talk.

After following the doctors instructions Athelstan could hear the man's voice "I can hear him now. He's asking me how I know their language. I tell him I have travelled to lands far from here and I beg him not to kill me" he says

"Good. Now try to keep your focus and tell me what happens next" the doctor says

"He pulls me to my feet but he doesn't want to kill me anymore. He stops another man from killing me and takes me to a boat. I'm tied to the mast with others and we are sailing across the ocean" Athelstan says

"Across the ocean?" the doctor hummed in thought and said "This is getting a little bit scary but if you want to continue you can" he said

"I will keep going. I'm taken from the boat and put onto foreign and unfamiliar lands. There are grey out lines of people and buildings. The man with the blue eyes puts a rope around my neck and takes me to his home. There are more shadows, more faces of people I should know" Athelstan says

"Can you see them?" the doctor asks

"No" Athelstan replied a little sadly

Ragnar knew Athelstan was remembering his family Lagertha, Bjorn and Gyda. If Ragnar could cry he thinks he would.

"I think it's dark now and the man with blue eyes and a female come into the room I was put in. He says he wants me to join him and his wife in bed. He thinks it's funny when I refuse. I work for him and his family now but I don't complain. One night he gets me drunk and tricks me into telling him about England so he can go raiding again"

"So these people really were Vikings. They were know to be a violent and savage bunch" the doctor said "Can you see anything else?" he asked

"Some memories are missing. The next thing I remember is being taken to a large building where someone says the blue eyed Viking can go back to England. I don't like how I was used by him. We leave and I see dead monks hanging upside down, slaughtered like pigs. I'm angry and I stop following him. He cuts rope the binds me to him and tell me to leave. I know I can't so I follow him, like a dog" Athelstan says

"Powerful and heavy stuff. I would like to hear more but our time is up. Time to wake up" the doctor said

Upon hearing those words Athelstan was woken up from his trance. He paid the doctor and made another appointment. Before he left the doctor had one more thing to say to him.

"Athelstan my child, you have to be one of the most interesting patients I've ever had. I mean Vikings and monks and raiding England. It's all very deep and meaningful, it's like your re-living a piece of history" the doctor said

"I-I think I might be. Also before I woke up I think I heard the blue eyed man's name. Ragnar" Athelstan said.

"Interesting. I look forward to our next meeting" the doctor said goodbye

Athelstan left and walked home silently. Entering his apartment he put his bag down and went into the kitchen. He did himself a glass of water and drank it.

"Athelstan are you ok?" Ragnar asked. When he got no answer he feared that Athelstan didn't like him anymore "Do you hate me?" he asked

"...No, I don't hate you" Athelstan replied

Ragnar breathed a sigh of relief and asked "Are you ok though?"

"I will be. Ragnar I remember when you told me about you and the past Athelstan, I was alright with hearing about that. Heck I even remember being told about Vikings in school. But these sessions that are making me remember these things and making me remember the emotions that happened in the past, it's making me uncomfortable" Athelstan explained

Ragnar looked grim at Athelstan's words. He wrapped his arms around Athelstan and asked "You won't start to hate me will you?"

"Why would I?" Athelstan asked

"Because of how I acted" Ragnar replied

"That's all in the past, you don't have to worry about it" Athelstan said "Why don't we watch some cartoons to lighten the mood?" he suggested

"Yeah, sure" Ragnar agreed.

They both sat down and watched cartoons until midnight. Athelstan went to bed after saying goodnight to Ragnar. After spending so much time together Athelstan didn't care if Ragnar watched him as he slept or crawled in next to him.

Ragnar watched Athelstan until he fell asleep. When he was sure Athelstan was asleep he floated outside the window to look at the stars. He remembered Athelstan telling him about what he believed the starts were and Ragnar told him about what he thought stars were. That dream was ruined when he leaned from scientists that stars were nothing but burning rocks in space. He sighed and reached out as if he could touch them. He wondered if this Athelstan like the stars just as much as his past self did, he would have ask sometime.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Please don't sue me I'm poor.**

Three months later and Athelstan had recovered all of his past memories, right up until his death at the hands of Floki. There was no need to see the doctor anymore, which disheartened the doctor because Athelstan's past life was the best one he had ever encountered, but Athelstan had no reason to go back.

Ragnar hadn't felt any different after Athelstan remembered ever thing he was sort of hoping that he would be able to pass on if Athelstan remembered his past, but nothing happened. He wasn't completely disappointed because he could stay with Athelstan a little bit longer, but a little part of him still hoped about passing on.

Today Ragnar and Athelstan decided to take a walk, well Athelstan walked Ragnar just floated next to him, they were taking a relaxing trip through a national garden. Athelstan had always wanted to go but could not afford it, but thanks to Ragnar he afford to do anything now.

Ragnar had passed fleeting glances towards the gardens before but never took any interest until Athelstan had shown interest in them. Coming here alone would have been boring but seeing Athelstan's smiling face made everything interesting.

Athelstan had brought a few souvenirs like a magnet, a snow globe, a small pink bonsai tree from the shops before leaving. On the way home Athelstan pretended he was talking to someone on the phone as he spoke to Ragnar, so people wouldn't think he was crazy talking to thin air.

"Today was really fun" Athelstan said

"Yeah, I enjoyed spending time with you" Ragnar replied

"You always spend time with me" Athelstan said

"I know, but I meant spending normal time doing things together, as if I was still...alive" Ragnar said a bit sadly.

Athelstan stopped in his tracks and felt his heart clench "A-As long as I can see you you'll always be alive" he said.

Ragnar looked at Athelstan and was about to say something when he saw a tear running down Athelstan's cheek "Don't cry" he said.

Athelstan looked at Ragnar confused and wiped his cheek "I'm not" he said before a small clap of thunder came from the skies. They both looked up before it started to pour it down with rain "Oh dear, let's go home" Athelstan and started to run home.

By the time they got back Athelstan was already soaked to the bone. He put his souvenirs away and got into the shower. When the warm water made contact with his skin he hissed and got covered in goose bumps. He adjusted the temperature and let the warm water heat up his skin, before he started to wash himself.

Ragnar stood outside the bathroom door listening to Athelstan's sweet humming. He pictured the water cascading down Athelstan's pale skin and wondered how it would felt against his own. Ragnar felt the burning sensation of lust course through his body. Ragnar had thought about such things before but never acted upon them, just like in the past he was a coward. Ragnar balled his fist in anger and wondered if he should just do something, anything to show Athelstan his feelings. Maybe just a simple kiss? When the water was turned off Ragnar didn't move he waited for Athelstan to come out of the shower and swallowed hard when he saw him wearing just a plain white robe.

Athelstan almost jumped out of his skin when he saw Ragnar on the other side of the door "Ragnar you scared me" he said. When Ragnar didn't reply he asked "Is something wrong?"

Ragnar grabbed Athelstan by his shoulders and pushed him against the wall. He looked him in the eye, leaned forward and gently brushed his lips against Athelstan's. He felt Athelstan stiffen but not fight back. Warmth spread through Ragnar's body from his lips to his heart. Hot tears feel down his face for the first time in centuries.

Athelstan was stunned when Ragnar pushed him against the wall, but was even more surprised when he kissed him or was he? Athelstan had never been interested or aroused by anyone and thought he was asexual but Ragnar had ignited a flame inside of him. Athelstan's lips went cold when Ragnar pulled away and he whined at the loss.

Ragnar heard Athelstan whine and thought he was hurting him, he let go of him and took a step back. He was shocked when Athelstan practically threw himself on him and kissed him more forcefully. Ragnar wrapped his arms around Athelstan and lifted him off the floor. He took Athelstan into his bedroom and laid him down on the bed, never removing his lips.

Athelstan felt the softness of his mattress beneath him and the weight of Ragnar's body on top of him. Something about the situation felt right, like it should have happened sooner. He gripped the back of Ragnar's shirt and felt a warm hand touch his leg.

Ragnar pulled away from Athelstan and asked "More?"

More? Athelstan wondered, yes he wanted more "Yes" he whispered back.

Ragnar nodded, slipped his hands beneath Athelstan's robes and exposed his chest. He kissed his chest and moved up to his neck. Sucking the skin he was sure he would leave a mark. As Athelstan writhed and mewled beneath him Ragnar thought about the past Athelstan and what would have happened back then.

When the morning light broke through the crack in the curtains Athelstan turned away and curled into Ragnar's chest. A hand played with his curls and swore he could smell the faint smell of firewood and pine "Morning" he said without opening his eyes.

"Morning" Ragnar replied "Last night was..." he said

"Fantastic" Athelstan finished

"Yeah" agreed

"I wonder what it would have looked like to anyone else. Seeing me having sex with something they can't see" Athelstan said

"Pretty hot" Ragnar joked

Athelstan playfully hit him in the chest and smiled, he could get to use to this.

"Athelstan I think I know why I can't pass on" Ragnar said

"Really? Why?" Athelstan asked surprised

"Maybe I'm supposed to stay with you until you die because I wasn't there before" Ragnar explained

Athelstan gasped and asked "Are you sure?"

"Who knows, but I almost hope it's true. I could stay like this forever" Ragnar said

Athelstan started to tear up at Ragnar's words and started to sob into his chest. Ragnar said nothing to him but held him as tight as he could for as long as he wanted.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Please don't sue me I'm poor.**

A few weeks had passed since Athelstan's and Ragnar's relationship had turned sexual. The two of them explored each other's wants and needs, until they knew each other's bodies like their own. A month after they both admitted that they loved each other. And then a year later they were both in a comfortable and stable relationship.

Ragnar hadn't been this happy in centuries. His fondest memory was when he asked Athelstan if he liked the stars. Athelstan said yes and the two of them spent all night on the roof naming the constellations and as if by chance or by miracle a shooting star passed over them.

Today Athelstan was busy doing the dishes, until Ragnar came into the kitchen.

Ragnar playful nipped at Athelstan's ear making him giggle.

"Ragnar enough" Athelstan laughed "I'll drop a dish" he warned.

"Aw spoil sport" Ragnar said playfully. He hugged Athelstan from behind and kissed his neck.

Athelstan leaned into Ragnar's body letting him have his kiss.

There tender moment was broken when they heard a knock on the door and wonder who would be knocking at this time of night.

"Who the hell is that?" Ragnar asked annoyed at the interruption.

"I have no idea" Athelstan replied. He grabbed a towel and dried his hands. He opened his front door and came face to face with the barrel of a gun. Athelstan felt his blood run cold and his body stiffen. He opened his mouth to try and scream but the words got stuck in his throat. Before he could try anything he was pushed back into his apartment and the gun man shut the door.

Ragnar was shocked and horrified when he saw a gun being pointed at Athelstan.

"I want your money now" the gun man ordered.

Athelstan moved as quickly as he could and grabbed his wallet. He threw it at the gun man and prayed he would leave.

The gun man picked it up and pulled cocked his gun.

"NO!" Ragnar shouted knowing the gun man was about the pull the trigger. He rushed towards Athelstan and shoved him out of the way, before he heard the gun fire.

The loud band of the gun will have alerted the neighbours and the gunman took off running.

Ragnar hunched over Athelstan until he the gun man was out of sight. He sat up and shook Athelstan by the shoulder "Athelstan! Athelstan! Are you alright" he asked.

Athelstan slowly sat up and replied "Yeah. I think so" his body began to tremble and he started to sob.

Ragnar cradled Athelstan and whispered soothing words to him.

The police arrived shortly after and found Athelstan still on the floor. They let the paramedics take him to the hospital, unaware of the invisible spectre following him.

At the hospital Athelstan was looked over for any injuries but none were found. The doctor said he was in a small state of shock and would need some time to recover, before the police could interview him.

Ragnar sat by Athelstan throughout the interview, giving him some details of the gun man to tell the police. After the police left he and Athelstan sat in silence. He tried to talk to him but Athelstan didn't reply. Ragnar understood he was in shock and respected Athelstan's space, but he wouldn't leave the room in case Athelstan needed him.

That night the police returned to Athelstan and told him they had caught the gun man. It turned out the gun man was one of the residents of the apartment complex, who lived two floors below Athelstan. They told him the gun man was high on cocaine which was the probable cause for the robbery and his violent behaviour.

The next day the robbery and attempted murder was all over the front page of every news paper. Athelstan and Ragnar had spoken very casual like they did before the incident to take each other's mind off the event. After the police had finished combing Athelstan's apartment for evidence Athelstan was allowed to return home.

Athelstan sat on his sofa looking downcast.

Ragnar sat next to him and said "Athelstan?"

"How...How can I feel safe in my own home anymore?" Athelstan asked.

Ragnar took a deep breath and answered honestly "I don't know. I'm still here though"

"Yeah you are" Athelstan said weakly. He laid his head on Ragnar lap and let Ragnar pet his hair.

Two months later and Athelstan's anxiety had almost disappeared. He no longer feared going back home after shopping and Ragnar supported him in every way.

Ragnar had begun to feel strange lately. He'd felt like he'd accomplished something, something great, but he wasn't sure what. It made him feel light and happy. After Athelstan had gotten over the attack he sat down with him and explained what he had been feeling these past few weeks.

Athelstan thought about what Ragnar was trying to explain and wondered what it all meant. When Ragnar said he felt accomplished Athelstan had an idea.

"Do you think you've completed your unfinished business?" Athelstan asked.

"What?"

"You said you felt accomplished. Maybe you are. Maybe this is what it feels like to complete unfinished business" Athelstan suggested.

For a moment Ragnar felt light headed and suffocated. He vision began to fade and he was yanked away from Athelstan. He landed harshly on the ground and winced. He stood up and remembered where he was. He had been here before when he had died and met Odin. And once again Odin stood before him.

"Lord Odin" Ragnar greeted.

"Well done Ragnar Lothbrok you have completed your unfinished business" Odin said.

"What exactly was my unfinished business?" Ragnar asked confused.

"Your soul was trapped by your own guilt and in order to free it you needed to stop feeling guilty. You needed to make Athelstan happy, you needed to confess your feelings to him and you needed to save his life. These three things kept you soul in a sorrowful state because you did not do them before Athelstan was killed and it prevented you from passing away peacefully" Odin explained "But now your soul is free" Odin said.

"I'm free? To go to Valhalla?" Ragnar asked.

"Yes, you are" Odin replied.

A smile bloomed on Ragnar's face and he felt like rejoicing. He would be able to see his family and friends again. But then he remembered Athelstan. He would have to leave him. Would it be forever? Would he never see him again?

"What about Athelstan?" Ragnar asked.

"He is still young and has a full life ahead of him" Odin replied.

"But what about when he dies?" Ragnar asked.

"Then he will join us. If you wait for him and then bring his soul to me when he dies" Odin replied.

"I see. But what about now? Athelstan doesn't know I'm here, does he?" Ragnar asked.

"No. However I will send you back for a few minutes to talk to him. When you are done you will leave" Odin said. With a small movement a his hand he sent Ragnar back to Athelstan.

Ragnar landed harshly on the ground again. Honestly was a soft landing too much to ask for? He was helped to his feet by a weeping Athelstan.

"Ragnar what happened? You disappeared" Athelstan said.

"I'm fine, I just...I just" Ragnar stuttered. He just what? Had to leave Athelstan until Athelstan himself died? How was he supposed to tell him that? He pulled Athelstan into his chest and kissed his forehead "I love you. I love you so much. I wish I could stay longer but...You were right. I have finished my business"

Athelstan knew what Ragnar was trying to say "You're leaving?" he asked.

"I'm sorry. I don't want to but Odin said I must" Ragnar said "But you can come with me. When you die I will fetch your soul and bring you to Valhalla" he said trying to make Athelstan feel better. Athelstan looked at him with big teary eyes and Ragnar felt his heart break. Once again he felt like he was being torn away from someone he loved.

Ragnar didn't have much longer, he could feel himself fading away "Athelstan I want you to live a full life. I'm sorry I won't be there to see you through it, but please I will come back for you"

"Ragnar, don't leave me alone" Athelstan begged.

"I don't want to" Ragnar replied.

The bottom half of Ragnar's body had already disappeared.

"I live. I'll live for the both of us" Athelstan said still holding on to what remained of Ragnar "But you...You better come back for me" and said as he cried.

"I promise" Ragnar replied as he vanished.

Athelstan collapsed to the floor, looking at the empty space where Ragnar once stood. Tears streamed down his face as he knew he would be alone from now on.

The first few days without Ragnar were like torture. He barely ate or slept, he didn't leave his home or have contact with anyone. He said he would live for the both of them but it was hard. He knew it would be and he wanted to kept going, but depression was difficult to deal with.

Athelstan wasn't sure what had happened but in the middle of the night he woke up with an idea. Turning on his laptop he opened up Microsoft Word and started to write. He had gotten the idea to turned his experience with Ragnar into a book. He changed names and locations for safety and wrote in extra story lines. The book ended tragically with a bit of hope like his and Ragnar's story. When the book was finished he sent it to several publishers and waited for a reply.

Two days later Athelstan got a reply from a publisher who wanted to publish his book. Athelstan accepted and hoped his book would become a success.

Athelstan's dream came true when his book become well known and started to sell out of stores. It become the number one best seller and with it came book signings and talk shows. When asked what inspired the story he said he dreamt about it happening to him. The success of his book brought in money for him to live off and was a small way and telling people what had happened between him and Ragnar without seeming crazy.

As the years rolled by Athelstan lived normally, never forgetting about Ragnar and his promise. Athelstan eventually grew older, his hair turned grey and his body ached. At age seventy-seven he passed away peacefully, in the comfort of his own home.

Athelstan stood in awe as he stared directly at Ragnar. Ragnar had kept his promise to meet him.

Ragnar approached Athelstan with a smile. He caressed his cheek and said "Hey"

"H-Hey" Athelstan stuttered. He put his hand over Ragnar's and the tears start to pour.

The two of them hugged for a while and then Ragnar took Athelstan to Valhalla.

Entering the halls Athelstan was greeted by people he felt like he knew. As he spoke to them more memories of his past life came back. Lagertha, Gyda, Bjorn, Erik, Leif, Rollo, Arne and so many more, he remembered.

"Athelstan?" came an unclear voice.

Athelstan looked and saw Floki. He remembered the day Floki killed him without mercy "You" he sneered.

"You remember?" Floki said.

"You murdered me and caused all of this grief" Athelstan said angrily.

"I know and Ragnar all ready beat the crap out of me for it" Floki said.

"And you think everything is all right now?" Athelstan asked.

"Well, maybe" Floki replied.

Athelstan scoffed and punched Floki dead in the face, knocking him out.

"Nicely done" Ragnar laughed.

Athelstan joined his friends for drinks and food, as they celebrated a happy ending for everyone.

 **Author's note: Sorry if this seems rushed, I just wanted to get it finished.**


End file.
